The Voices
by OgichiRocks
Summary: The Joker is busted out of Arkham by a mysterious foe. When Batman fights this enemy he is somehow struck with an incurable sickness that may take his life.
1. Chapter 1

They said the voices weren't real. They tell me to ignore the voices. They say I should only listen to myself. They watch me all day, wearing their stupid white lab coats. They take notes on little clipboards, and chat with each other about me. I just smile, nod, and wink. I like to pretend that I know something they don't, it makes them fidget. And I like the voices.

My arms are bound in a tight twisted straight jacket, and my legs are cuffed together with a chain. My cell only has one little cot, a sink, and a single door that is always locked. A little slot in the door slides open every few hours and some food drops in. I say hello to my visiting apple, or whatever the meal of the day is. It usually keeps me company, until they come in and force me to eat it. Cruel really, the food is my friend. The voices say I shouldn't eat my friends.

They wiped off all of my makeup when I got in here. Now my face is a stark white color. Even my lips are white. It's from acid that I fell into a while back. The voices say that it was Batmans fault. I believe them. The guards stare at me through the glass wall of my cell. They think I'm crazy, they think I'm going to escape. And I am, actually. Soon. A plan is falling into place. I just have to wait, 'Be patient' say the voices. I just laugh, louder and louder, until the guards turn away.

It is night, all of the lights are turned off except for a few bulbs at wide intervals in the hallways. I can see them from my angle next to the window of my cell. I feel a buzz in the air, my plan is working. A bomb goes off two lights down from my cell. Smoke fills the hall and I can see guards running past towards the explosion. Another bang, and the far corner of my cell crumbles down, a figure walks through the thick cloud of dust towards me.

"It's time, Joker. We are in need of your services."

I stand up slowly, straining at the fabric that binds my arms. I glance up and give the man one of my winning smiles. He thinks it was his plan, but it was really mine. The voices assure me of it. The man grabs my shoulder and shoves me towards the hole in the wall. I shake free and nearly trip when the chain on my ankles pulls taught, but I keep moving and make it out of the cell. I giggle a little as the sweet smell of dust and fog greets my nose, and the familiar sound of sirens and shouting greets my ears. The man behind me pushes past and I follow him to a large black car. We get in and drive away, into the night.

So this is the first installment of my story with the Joker and Batman. I hope you like it! Please review and you'll see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

My parents are dead. That's the first thought that comes to my mind every time I wake up. It serves to remind me of my purpose in this world. I find that it is almost inspiring me to make the world a better place. To rid the world of evil. To be the Batman.

Alfred greets me with my breakfast as I dress and prepare for the day. Since I do not need to be active in the control of Wayne Enterprises, I can spend my day doing research before my night of fighting crime. Although it isn't much of a day, since I wake up around 2 in the afternoon. Time is irrelevant, there is crime to stop, and I will not let my body betray me, even if it means missing the sunrise.

Before I enter the cave every day, I walk around the manor grounds and visit my parents graves. They will always watch down on me, I hope they approve of my choices. I also run five miles to warm up and then work out for a few hours. By 8 I am ready to enter the cave and 'sit at the screen' as Alfred says. He doesn't quite understand what exactly I do on the screen, which is actually a large bank of computers and keyboards that helps me monitor police reports and check up on past enemies.

My bat suit is warm and flexible, it gives me a feeling of safety when I wear it. Like I could do anything, and I nearly can. The night is calm, no major crime to report, but I still go out. I do every night, no matter what is happening. I will protect Gotham, from things as little as a purse being stolen, to the Joker going rogue. But tonight is very calm. No purse thieves, no car crashes, nothing. I leap from building to building in search of something to do, my goal is not accomplished yet, I have not eradicated all crime from Gotham yet, have I?

Then my earpiece rings, it's Alfred back at the cave. He usually monitors the police reports when I go out. His voice is panicked, although he struggles to sound calm so as not to alarm me.

"There has been an explosion at Arkhum Asylum Mr. Wayne. You had better hurry."

I acknowledge his warning and swiftly begin to leap from rooftop to rooftop towards the Asylum. I do not want the Joker to get out, the thought worries me. He is the only enemy that I can't predict. His actions are spontaneous and without warning. I push that stream of thought away and switch over to another. Who could have bombed the hospital? What was their goal? A stream of questions runs through my head and I glance up as I run and see a line of smoke rising up ahead of me. I increase my speed and soon reach the river, where the bridges are already raising. Except one, I see a large black car shoot out of the smoke screen and cross the river back into Gotham. I take my chance, and leap.

**I need reviews to know how I'm doing! Please review if you like, dislike, or have a suggestion or some critical feedback for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

The car hit several bumps on the way to the bridge off of the island. A burst of laughter comes out at each hit, I am so happy to be out of that hell hole. I don't even care who my rescuer is. All I can hear is the voices. They remind me to be calmer, to look at my surroundings. I pay no attention to them and continue to laugh and squeal. Once I calm down, with the insistence of the voices, I look into the seat next to me and see a young soldier, it appears my savior is in the front seat.

"How's the night, bud. You enjoying yourself? I certainly am!" I end my sentence with another bout of historical laughter. The young guard only stares at me in shock.

"Be quiet or I may reconsider my decision." My rescuer has a commanding voice, and I pause a moment to listen to it. Then I notice we are almost over the bridge. Almost off of the island. Almost free.

Then a thump hits the roof of the car and we swerve a little before the driver regains control. The smile is wiped from my face, which is quite unusual. A million thoughts run through my head. Accompanied by the voices and everything is a jumble. I debate jumping out of the car, but my arms are bound and they put a seatbelt on me. My savior is looking at the roof. He knows what must be on top. His eyes reflect the lights of the city. The driver speeds up, swerving around turns and creating a cascade of horns in our wake.

"Unstrap my arms." I turn towards the young guard in the seat next to mine. He shakes his head nervously, clutching his gun with shaking fingers. "Come on, I'll show you a magic trick." I smile, but my eyes are serious. The guard glances at the roof, then at his boss in the front seat, then back at me. I blink. He reaches forward and I turn my body to face him so he can reach both shoulder buckles. He slowly unbuckles them and I lean forward until my mouth is right next to his ear. "Why so serious."

The last strap is released and I twist my neck and bite the guards ear. He cries out and clutches at his head, I grab his gun from it's holster on his hip. I whip it around and shoot the guard in the chest, then I turn and kill the driver in one shot. My rescuer turns around and glares at me, and for the first time I get a good look at his face. Then the world flips over.


End file.
